1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective packaging materials, and more particularly to an edge protector for placement on the interior or exterior of an article or container, which is uniquely constructed and arranged to maintain its shape for providing reinforcement and protection to the corners of articles and container while also being simple, fast and economical to assemble.
2) Background of the Invention
Edge protectors, corner posts, and the like are generally known in the packaging industry to prevent damaged to the edges of articles, as well as add strength to lightweight containers such as cardboard boxes to prevent crushing when stacked.
The prior art is replete with edge or corner protectors, or corner post supports. Examples can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,985; 3,982,682; 4,247,289; 4,399,915; 4,771,893; 5,431,985; 5,813,537; and 6,595,367, each of which have one or more of the following problems. While some provide good cushioning protection, they do not provide a load bearing capacity that strengthens a lightweight container sufficiently to allow for heavy stacking of multiple containers. Others that do provide structural reinforcement tend to be bulky, requiring large amounts of material that wastes valuable packaging space and add unwanted weight to the container. In either case, most protectors are typically expensive and time consuming to manufacture. Additionally, and perhaps the worst problem with most corner protectors is that they fail to hold their shape, causing them to be difficult to handle and properly place in a container or around the edge of an article. Sometimes, the edge protector may deform after it is placed in the container, leading to a structural collapse of the container and damage to the item contained therein.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an edge protector that maintains its shape once folded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an edge protector that is easy and fast to assemble while being economical to produce.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an edge protector that works both as a cushioning member to protect articles, as well as a structural reinforcing member when placed in a container.